


Problems

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Arguing, Engineers, F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah Brahms is pig-headed and argumentative. B'Elanna quite likes it.</p><p>Written for the Trek Femslash Comment Ficathon on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters portrayed belong to me, I'm just using them for some non-profit fun.

'It won't work just because you think it ought to,' Leah snapped. 'This is why there are procedures – so that when something goes wrong, we can figure out why.'

B'Elanna drew a long breath, held it, and let it out again. 'I know that,' she said, with ragged calm. 'And I'm telling you that I don't just think it  _ought_  to work, I know for a fact that it  _does_  work. I wouldn't be sitting here arguing with you now if it didn't, I'd be in pieces somewhere in the Delta Quadrant.'

Starfleet had been very interested in Voyager's engineering upgrades. B'Elanna had been thrilled to hear that she would be working with the famous Leah Brahms on the project to analyse them and integrate them into the Starfleet database.

She hadn't expected the famous Leah Brahms to be quite so pig-headed and argumentative.

She quite liked it.

'Look,' said Leah, draining her drink and gesturing to a server for another one, 'I'm sorry I even brought it up. We can try again in the morning. Arguing over engineering problems is no way to spend our off hours.' 

B'Elanna raised her eyebrows. 'How else are we going to spend them?'

'Good point,' said Leah.

So they argued until the barman turned the lights on and started pointedly engaging the self-clean systems. Then they argued all the way back to Leah's apartment. And all the way until morning.


End file.
